


Human Emotions

by LyriaBlackFrost



Series: A Kitsune and His Human [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kitsune Kitagawa Yusuke, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Months after moving into Ryuji’s house, Yusuke is still trying to understand his human better, and learn more about the customs and limitations of his kind.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: A Kitsune and His Human [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863127
Comments: 18
Kudos: 77





	Human Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> An anon requested Kitsune Yusuke, so I decided to finally write a sequel to my fic [A Demon's Gratitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602964). I already received a request for a part three, so I just turned this into a series. :')
> 
> I hope you like it!

Two entire seasons went by in what seemed like an instant for a Kitsune like Yusuke. As he expected, the first few weeks he spent living with his human, Ryuji, had been confusing for both of them. However, despite the initial difficulties, they managed to become closer, and to understand each other a little better, until Yusuke felt a strong bond taking form between them. Many things about his human still didn’t make sense to him, but he had learned to accept and react accordingly to them—which, in return, made Ryuji trust him much more.

Yusuke thought he had gathered enough information on humans and their customs during all those years he spent waiting for Ryuji’s return to his temple, with the intent of becoming more useful to him. But, despite all of his knowledge, humans were so… complicated. In a fascinating way, of course, but still complicated. Too many complex emotions and unpredictable reactions, sometimes related to events too far in their pasts for Yusuke to understand why it would still affect them. Ryuji wasn’t different, and, while unable to fully comprehend his thoughts, Yusuke did what he could to learn more about him and his kind—an interest that was soon reciprocated by Ryuji, who didn’t know much more about Yusuke’s kind than what the popular stories told. With time, Yusuke found it a little easier to understand Ryuji, and believed his human felt the same about him.

As a Kitsune who made his residence in a temple, Yusuke gathered his power from people’s beliefs and prayers. So, when he decided to leave the temple and dedicate himself to Ryuji, he expected his powers to grow weaker with time. To his surprise, however, he felt a little stronger every day. At first, the reason for that wasn’t clear to him, but then everything started to, slowly, make more sense. Since he had to keep his true form a secret, he had little choice but to pretend he was a common fox, adopted as a pet by Ryuji, whenever other humans were nearby. Yet, Ryuji made sure to make him feel as comfortable as possible, getting him a soft bed and warm blankets, as well as delicious food and many different human art supplies for him to try; he listened to Yusuke’s tales of the demon world, and encouraged him to seek new ways to express himself with his art. When Yusuke expressed curiosity about something, Ryuji tried his best to explain it to him, and when he felt the need to gather inspiration, Ryuji would take him to visit different places and try new things. And, when the weather started to become colder, Ryuji made him small sweaters by hand, to keep him warm in his fox form.

Adoration had many forms, and Ryuji’s care was one of them.

Yusuke finished his drawing, looking at it with a pleased expression. He was still getting used to making art using human tools and supplies, but it was proving to be a nice challenge. Before he could start another sketch, a loud groan made him look away from the page. Ryuji was sitting in front of his desk, with his head lying over the open book he had been reading until moments before. Yusuke closed his sketchbook, placing it on the nearest shelf before approaching his human.

“Is everything alright?” he asked.

Ryuji looked at him, clearly exhausted.

“Man…” he sighed. “My brain wasn’t made for this.”

Yusuke showed him a small, kind smile. Ryuji had told him about how difficult it was for him to concentrate and memorize the information in those many books he had. Yet, he was always making an effort to understand its contents, so he could become a powerful human healer and stop others from getting a permanent injury like the one in his leg. Yusuke admired his goal, but also disliked how Ryuji, in his effort to learn how to care for other humans’ injuries, tended to neglect his own health.

“You have spent a long time studying today,” said Yusuke in a calm voice. “Don’t you think you should rest for a while?”

“I’m almost finished,” said Ryuji, raising his head again, stretching his arms and back. “Just a few minutes more and I’ll stop for today.”

Yusuke glanced at the open book, and recalled the many volumes on human anatomy he had found in the demon world. He had realized it a long time before, but, compared to demons, humans were quite fragile: the smallest of things could hurt them, and even an unexpected change in temperature could be enough to affect their health. Ryuji had told him more than once that he didn’t need to worry so much about his well-being, but… How could Yusuke _not worry_ about the many ways his human could be harmed? No… he had to keep all those dangers in mind, so he would know how to better aid Ryuji when needed.

“Do you require any assistance?” asked Yusuke.

“No, I’m fine.” Ryuji offered him a smile. “Thanks, Yusu.”

_Yusu_ … The way Ryuji recently started to call him by that shortened version of his name had been a surprise. He was aware that it was a way for humans to show fondness for each other, and that Ryuji tended to do it for the ones close to him—like his friend Akira, who he simply called _Aki_. Still, it was quite unexpected to be included in such a custom, and, despite his initial surprise, Yusuke never told him to stop it, seeing it as a proof that, to Ryuji, his presence had become a welcome one.

Yusuke smiled to himself, observing Ryuji as he went back to his studies, paying attention to the small, almost imperceptible changes in his expression. The way he furrowed his brow when he was confused, with a small twist on his lips, his eyes narrowing and then slightly widening as soon as comprehension fell upon him. After a few more minutes like this, he looked to the side, his gaze meeting Yusuke’s.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Your focused expression is quite pleasing to watch.”

For some reason, his answer made a brief laugh leave Ryuji’s lips.

“Is it?” he asked.

“Yes.” Yusuke thought for a moment. “I want to immortalize it in a painting.”

His laugh soon gave place to a confused look.

“Me…?” he asked. “Why?”

“What a question!” Yusuke showed an amused smile. “You have charming face features, and an exquisite build. I’d be delighted to create many works of art inspired by you, but I thought it would be impolite to ask it.”

Ryuji lowered his gaze, and Yusuke could notice a subtle red tone covering his skin.

“Ah… alright,” he said. “Not that it’s rude or anything, it’s just… I don’t know, kinda embarrassing.”

“I see.” Yusuke made a pause, studying his face for a while longer. “I must say, your embarrassed expression is very endearing as well.”

“C’mon…”

He looked displeased, and Yusuke wondered if he had expressed himself poorly.

“I meant that as a compliment,” he clarified.

“Yeah… I know.” Ryuji let out a small sigh. “I just don’t know how to answer to that.”

Yusuke stayed quiet for a moment, trying to understand what was going through Ryuji’s mind, without success. Apparently, he still had much to learn.

“My apologies,” he said. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“It’s okay, Yusu,” answered Ryuji with a reassuring smile. “No need to apologize for complimenting me… I’m the one who kinda made it awkward.”

“Still, I was at least partially at fault,” insisted Yusuke. “Can I do anything to compensate?”

Ryuji considered it for a few seconds.

“I’m kinda thirsty…” he said. “Can you bring me a cup of juice from the fridge?”

He found some amusement in that simple request.

“Of course,” he said. “May I get some for myself as well?”

“Yeah, don’t even need to ask.”

“I wouldn’t want to cause any trouble.”

His answer made Ryuji face him, laughing to himself as he reached for Yusuke’s head, gently patting it.

“Okay, then…” he said. “You’ve got permission to get whatever you wanna eat from the fridge from now on, alright?”

Yusuke considered insisting that it could be a bad idea, since humans had much more need for the nutrients from food than a Kitsune, who ate mostly for pleasure. But, after spending all that time with Ryuji, he knew it wouldn’t make much difference.

“Very well,” he said. “I’ll keep this in mind.”

He left the bedroom, making his way to the kitchen. He was already familiar with where he could find most things in Ryuji’s house, so it didn’t take long for him to come back to Ryuji with two glasses of juice, placing one in front of him, and sitting on the bed to drink his own.

“Alright…” said Ryuji, closing his book. “That’s enough for today.”

Yusuke watched as he drank that beverage, then placed the empty glass in front of him with a slightly brighter expression, letting out a long yawn.

“Are you tired?” asked Yusuke.

“Yeah.”

That familiar situation made Yusuke smile.

“Do you need cheering up?” he asked.

“Please.”

Without any other question, Yusuke stood up from the bed, changing into his fox form, jumping on Ryuji’s lap. Ryuji held him close to his chest, and Yusuke placed his paws on his shoulder, gently rubbing his muzzle against Ryuji’s face.

“So fluffy…” murmured Ryuji, caressing Yusuke’s fur. “But you’re starting to smell. You need to take a bath.”

Yusuke let out a small growl of protest, making Ryuji laugh.

“Don’t be like this,” he said. “You know you won’t want to get outta the water once you get in.”

He couldn’t deny it. Despite his nature as a demon, when he spent time as a fox in the human world, a few strange instincts overcame him, like an unexplainable aversion to baths. Ryuji briefly tightened his embrace, then let go of Yusuke, who jumped off his lap, returning to his true form. Immediately, the idea of taking a bath became much more bearable.

“I suppose I will do as you suggested, then,” he said.

“Alright,” answered Ryuji.

Yusuke was about to leave the bedroom when something crossed his mind. He looked over his shoulder at Ryuji, taken by curiosity.

“Ryuji…” he said. “May I request something from you?”

“Sure. What is it?”

He tried to find a proper way to put it into words.

“Could you provide me with some cheering up as well?”

It took Ryuji a moment to understand what he meant. With a small laugh, he stood up, facing Yusuke.

“Yeah, sure.”

Saying that, he opened his arms, and Yusuke moved closer, embracing him against his chest. He always wondered why Ryuji said something liked that cheered him up, and, while still unable to fully grasp the reason, he had to admit it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling.

No… actually, it was quite nice.

“This form is really nice to hug too…” commented Ryuji.

Again, his spontaneous comment amused Yusuke.

“Is that so?” he asked.

“Yeah… Makes me feel safe.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I am here to keep you safe.”

“I know.”

Ryuji let out another yawn.

“I’m getting sleepy…” he said.

“You should rest.”

Carefully, Yusuke guided him to the bed, waiting until Ryuji lied down to cover him with a blanket. Usually, Ryuji was the one who did it to him in his fox form, so he was glad to return the favor for once. He then left to the bathroom, aware that, if he took too long to take a bath, he would risk being seen by Ryuji’s mother. After soaking in the pleasantly warm water for a while, he returned to the bedroom, finding Ryuji already sound asleep. Without thinking much, Yusuke approached his bed, looking at his peaceful face.

Maybe spending so much time with Ryuji had changed something in him, making him more prone to human emotions than most of his kind. Of course, he had always carried fondness for Ryuji, since that day years ago, in the rain. Now, however, such a feeling had grown into something different—not opposing, simply different. It was softer and warmer, and just a little bit painful, but also bright and peaceful, to the point of making him feel comfortable like he hadn’t in a long time. He felt adored, but not in the way he was used to; wanted, but not because of his powers.

Would he understand those feelings better if he was a human? Possibly… But he wouldn’t be able to protect Ryuji with a frail human body, so that was a fair price to pay. Besides, he had the feeling that, if he stayed close to Ryuji long enough, he would come to comprehend those changes within himself.

Yusuke sighed. He knew he should go back to his own bed, but… Could such a small disobedience bring so much harm? Besides, Ryuji was constantly encouraging him to do the things he wished to, without depending on his permission.

With this in mind, he changed into his fox form again, lying close to Ryuji, finally starting to understand why humans valued that kind of proximity so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I can imagine that, with time, Ryuji's love could make Yusuke too strong, like...  
> Random yokai: how did you become this powerful?  
> Yusuke: my human cooks for me every day, expresses interest in my passions, and takes care of my health despite knowing that I'm much more resistant than him. We cuddle in his bed every night, and he offers me gentle caresses and tender words of love. He also made me an entire collection of tiny handmade clothes for when I'm in my fox form. *shows it a tiny sweater with a matching hat and scarf*  
> Random yokai: _*gasps*_
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
